


A propos du sexe, de couvertures, du rire de Dean et de tout le reste

by Nathanaelixir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ace Cas, Dean est une boule de nerf angoissée et tout doux, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathanaelixir/pseuds/Nathanaelixir
Summary: Ce qu'ils ont, ce qu'ils sont, ça vaut bien mieux que tout le sexe du monde.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	A propos du sexe, de couvertures, du rire de Dean et de tout le reste

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai voulu ecrire un porn without plot sans porn.

Ils sont assit sur le lit double du motel, épuisés après leur dernière chasse. Dean est occupé à retirer ses chaussures. Sam n'est pas venu, il est resté au bunker cette fois. On entend rien à part les chouettes dehors et les quelques voitures qui passent. Cas se penche et embrasse Dean, juste comme ça, pour le remercier d'avoir tué le vampire qu'il n'avait pas vu derrière lui, ou juste parce qu'il en a envie. Il esquisse un mouvement de recul, parce qu'il suppose que Dean va se mettre à rougir et s'écarter en tentant d'articuler des choses que personne ne comprend, comme il le fait à chaque fois que Cas l'embrasse depuis qu'ils sont ensemble -Cas trouve ça mignon mais il s'abstient de le dire parce qu'il a peur que Dean fasse une attaque.-. Curieusement, cette fois, Dean ne réagit pas comme il le fait d'habitude. Il glisse sa langue dans la bouche de Cas et c'est rigolo, ça fait bizarre et Cas se sent fondre.

Ils font ça longtemps avant que Dean ne descende dans son cou. Les mains de Dean glissent alors sous son t-shirt et Cas frissonne quand il se retrouve couché sur le dos, Dean au dessus de lui.

"Dean ?"

Il grogne, sa bouche sur la mâchoire de l'ange. Cas se demande s'il ne surinterprête pas trop la situation, mais Dean glisse une jambe entre les siennes.

"Dean ? Stop."

Dean relève la tête et ses mains s'immobilisent sur son ventre.

"Quoi ?"

"Ça ne m’intéresse pas."

"Comment ça ? Tu veux qu'on échange les places ?" En rougissant et bégayant un peu parce qu’il espérait secrètement que ça soit Cas qui prenne les devants -il manquait juste trop de confiance en lui pour demander-. Il retire sa jambe et s'asseoit doucement sur Castiel pour l'écouter.

"Le sexe. Je ne veux pas. Ça ne m’intéresse pas."

Un long silence, et Cas sent Dean se crisper.

"Mais tu as déjà … ?"

Il voit Cas froncer les sourcils. Il n'a pas compris et Dean doit terminer sa phrase s'il veut une réponse à sa question.

"Tu as déjà eu des rapports."

"Oui. Quand j'étais humain."

"Et ça a été une expérience positive ?", vraiment soucieux de la façon dont Cas avait pu explorer sa sexualité, priant intérieurement pour que rien de mal ne lui soit arrivé. Il se detestait pour ne pas avoir veillé sur Castiel comme il aurait dû le faire. Il se detestait pour l'avoir laissé à cette période. Il se detestait tout court.

"Oui.", il répète, sans développer.

Dean se retire alors de dessus Castiel pour retomber à coté de lui, assit. Il le regarde avec angoisse.

"Alors pourquoi ? C'est ma faute ? C'est parce que c'est ... du sexe homosexuel ? Ça te dégoûte ? Je ne t'intéresse pas ? Je m'y prend mal ? Ça te… je te fais peur ? "

Toutes les questions sont pires que les autres -et pourtant Dean s'abstient de sortir les plus bêtes, comme "c'est parce que tu ne m'aimes pas assez ? Tu ne veux plus de moi ?", mais il sait qu'il se les pose intérieurement- et Cas observe le visage de Dean se décomposer dans la pénombre. Il se redresse pour lui faire face et le regarder droit dans les yeux pour le rassurer du mieux qu'il peut.

"Non Dean. Absolument pas. J'ai eu des expériences et ça s'est bien passé. Mais je ne souhaite tout simplement pas recommencer. Je n'en ressent pas l'envie. Peut être que c'est parce que je suis un ange à nouveau. Ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas personnel, même si ça en a l'air. Ce serait pareil si tu étais quelqu'un d'autre." Il fait une pause avant de reprendre. "Même si je ne veux pas que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne serais pas là si tu étais quelqu'un d'autre. J'irais te chercher toi. Peut importe où tu es, j'irais te chercher. C'est toi que je veux. Mais pas de cette façon."

Dean devient plus rouge qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

"Ok. Pas de sexe. Ok. Je respecte ça.", un peu chamboulé par la déclaration de Cas.

"A moins que tu ne veuilles vraiment- ", en baissant les yeux.

Sa phrase trahit la boule qu'il a lui aussi au ventre. Il sait que Dean aime ça et il voudrait lui faire plaisir. Ça l'embête beaucoup qu'ils ne soient pas d'accord sur ça et qu'il soit le problème, qu'il empêche Dean de se satisfaire et de faire ce qui semble normal de faire. Ils ne sont déjà pas normaux, et Cas en rajoute une couche alors que Dean _déteste_ ne pas rentrer dans la norme.

"Non Cas. Pas si tu ne le veux pas."

"Mais je ne peux pas t'imposer ça non plus-"

"Tu ne m'impose rien du tout."

Et comme Cas continue d'éviter son regard, il continue.

"Écoute. C'est vrai. J'ai pas l'habitude d'une relation sans sexe. Ce sera nouveau. Mais toi aussi tu l'es, nouveau. Mec, c'était déjà angoissant d'être avec toi pour tout ce qui est romantique, mais le sexe ? C'était pire. Même si j'en avais envie, c'était ultra flippant. Tu me retires une épine du pied en ne voulant tout simplement pas." En rigolant, parce que grand dieu l'angoisse qui lui bloquait la gorge depuis plusieurs mois s'évaporait et il respirait à nouveau.

"J'avais peur que ça pose un problème. Que tu m'en veuilles."

"Jamais.", les yeux plantés dans les siens.

"On le fera. Un jour quand j'en aurais vraiment envie ou si je découvre quelque chose qui m'en donne vraiment envie. Promis."

Dean sourit.

"Tu n'as rien à me promettre. Tu ne me dois rien, et encore moins du sexe, Cas. Viens là."

Dean ouvre ses bras et Cas se blottit dedans, le sert fort. Dean se jette contre le matelas en riant, l'emportant avec lui, et les enroule sous la couverture.

Là. Son ange contre lui, le battement de son cœur contre le sien. Au milieu de nul part, sous les draps, comme dans une cachette rien qu'à eux, à ne rien faire sauf être avec l'autre.

Et c'est bien comme ça. Ils ne demandent rien de plus. C'est assez, c'est déjà presque trop.

**Author's Note:**

> On associe souvent Cas à l'asexualité pourtant dans la plupart des fictions il y a des scenes de sexe et je trouve ça dommage qu'il ne soit pas plus representé
> 
> Soyez heureux.se, soyez fier.e.s, souvenez vous que vous avez le droit de ne pas vouloir de sexe.


End file.
